Of Tinsel And Candy Canes
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: KINKY CHRISTMAS THEMED SMUT! sort of a sequel to 'Have You Been a Good Boy', but not really. ...There's not really a plot...


_**Of Tinsel and Candy Canes**_

**So, I got this idea from **nekluvshp **who suggested this fic and killed my writer's block. I don't know how. They just did. So I'm dedicating this to them. This is really just going to be a plotless Christmas themed SMUT fic. Hear that? This is SMUT. GAY SMUT. That means two GUYS will be HAVING SEX. WITH EACH OTHER. In this case two SEXY GUYS are going to have KINKY CHRISTMAS THEMED SEX. This will include rimming, anal, and improper usage of a candy cane and some tinsel. Ye be warned…**

**I really don't understand why we have to do this declaimer thing EVERY**_**TIME**_** we post a new fic… you all should know that I'm not J.K. Rowling… But how **_**totally AWSOME**_** would it be if I was?**

Candy canes were delicious. They were sweet and minty and tasted of tree decorating and frolicking in the freshly fallen snow. They were treats that could be enjoyed in any _number_ of ways. Tinsel was also fun. It could be used for decorating trees, and hanging on banisters, and tying ones boyfriend to a bed with.

To say that Remus John Lupin, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry's resident werewolf, was having fun would be an understatement. He was enjoying the sexual torture of one Sirius Orion Black far too much to be constituted as 'normal'. But then again, Remus John Lupin _was_ a werewolf, and werewolves had the reputation of being slightly sadistic, and hardly normal.

Remus sucked on his candy cane, and smirked as he watched Sirius struggle against the tinsel bonds that tied his wrists and ankles to the four corners on the bed. He thought that Sirius looked absolutely scrumptious, all bound and gagged and helpless. He wriggled slightly; making himself comfortable on Sirius' thighs, while making sure that his naked body was still on display for Sirius.

"Mmmm, Pads, your so sexy like this…" Remus smiled as he twirled the end of his candy cane around the tip of Sirius leaking erection. Lifting the candy cane back to his mouth, Remus licked the pre-cum off of the hard sweet. "I could just eat you all up."

Sirius watched Remus small pink tongue dart out from between those sinfully sweet lips and lick the dripping fluids from the red and white striped candy. Sirius made a muffled sound, which _migh_t have been a moan, but it was hard to tell as his mouth was stuffed with a handful of tinsel.

Remus heard the 'moan' (if it could even be called that) and, if possible, his smile grew even wider. "My, my, my Pads… if I didn't know you any better, I'd think that you were _jealous_ of this candy cane." Remus drew the candy cane slowly out of his mouth and dragged it down his bare chest, leaving a sticky wet trail behind. Sirius wanted to lick it all off.

Remus turned around, still straddling Sirius, so that he was facing Sirius' feet, and his arse was on perfect display for Sirius' feasting eyes. Smirking over his shoulder, Remus teased the rim of his asshole with the candy cane.

Sirius was nearly salivating as he watched Remus taunting him with that lucky piece of hard candy. _God_, but how he wished that he was that candy cane. It was slickly moving in and out of Remus' puckered pink asshole. Remus pushed it in until the hooked part of the sweet prevented him from pushing it in any further.

Remus groaned loudly, knowing that it would just drive Sirius crazy. He continued to moan and whimper as he moved the candy cane around inside of himself.

Sirius was nearly going mad with lust and want. His hips jerked uncontrollably after a particularly loud gasp from Remus. Remus smiled and crawled up Sirius' body until their faces were nearly touching. Moving very slowly, Remus trailed his hand up the side of Sirius' face and leisurely drew the now soggy tinsel out of Sirius' mouth.

As soon as Sirius' mouth was free he used it. "You little _tease_…" He hissed, and jerked his head up and thrust his tongue into Remus' mouth. Remus giggled slightly into the kiss. They slowly broke apart, and there was a thin trail of saliva between their parted lips. Sirius licked his lips, breaking the trail.

"I want to taste you…" Sirius panted. "I wanna taste that fucking _gorgeous _arsehole of yours…"

Remus shivered, and was about to untie Sirius, before he remembered that he was supposed to be the Dominate one for the night. He disguised his small slip up by grinding down, rubbing his cock onto Sirius'.

"You wanna taste my arse?" Remus bit his bottom lip as he grinned down at Sirius. "You wanna eat out my dirty little hole?" Sirius nodded and Remus' grin grew even wider. "You're such a _nasty_ boy, Siri… Does the Nasty Boy want the Dirty Little Werewolf to sit on his face?"

Sirius, his mind fogged with lust, nodded again. Remus smiled and licked his lips. Sirius watched Remus sit up and turn around, his pucker hovering only a few inches away from Sirius' mouth.

Remus slowly lowered himself onto Sirius' mouth, and nearly fainted with pleasure as Sirius started to use his tongue and lips to eat out his boyfriend. Remus gasped and ground down onto Sirius' face forgetteing that his lover needed to breath.

Sirius didn't seem to mind though. All five of his senses were just _filled_ with an essence that was purely _Remus_. His nose and mouth were overflowing with the strangely addictive taste and smell, and all he could hear with his face pressed in between Remus' cheeks were moans and whimpers as his head was pushed further and further into the pillows. When Remus nearly folded his body in half so that he could suck Sirius' cock, the feelings that rushed through Sirius' body practically made him come.

Remus reluctantly pulled away from Sirius and turned to face him, leaning down and kissing away the taste of himself from the inside of Sirius' mouth. "I'm gonna RIDE you." Remus hissed into Sirius' ear. "I'm gonna _ride_ you until you're cum fills me up." Remus leaned down and gave Sirius a sloppy kiss. "I wanna be able to _feel you_ for days." Remus grasped Sirius' cock and held it upright as he lowered his body onto the hard shaft of engorged flesh.

Remus' eyes fluttered shut as the thick rod filled him completely. Sirius moaned as the tight wet heat engulfed his manhood. He watched Remus move up and down on his cock. He watched as his lover's mouth widened and loud whimpers fell from between his parted lips. Soon, Remus was grasping Sirius' chest and almost literally bouncing on his dick.

Sirius strained against his bonds. "Untie me..." He panted. "Moony, untie me." Remus, still grinding down on Sirius, grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast a severing charm on the tinsel that tied Sirius' ankles and wrists to the bed.

As soon as he was free Sirius lurched up, throwing Remus onto his back. Sirius continued to pound his lover into the mattress while Remus was nearly howling with pleasure. Sirius reached down and started to jerk Remus' prick. His movements were a bit uneven, but both boys were far to aroused to care. Soon Remus was screaming Sirius' name while he jerked and shuddered to completion, his cum splattering both his and Sirius' stomachs. Sirius followed soon after, squeezing his eyes shut and calling out the werewolf's name.

Sirius collapsed onto Remus and closed his eyes in contentment. Remus smiled sleepily and kissed Sirius' cheek softly. "God I love candy canes…"

**When I wrote this I meant it to be a sequel of sorts to '**_**Have You Been A Good Boy**_**', but then it turned into… well this. I'm practicing writing smut for my AU '**_**Good Boys Like It Rough**_**'. (**_**SHAMELESS ADVERTISING**_**!) I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**P.S. If anyone wants me to write them a smut piece, I will. I need the practice…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
